


Present

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus left Scorpius home alone on Christmas, but makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

It was raining.

Well, of course it was raining--nothing else would have fit! Oh, no, nothing else would have for Scorpius Malfoy. It was bloody Christmas--for one, it was supposed to be snowing! For another, Scorpius' boyfriend, Albus Potter, was supposed to have mentioned something about presents or family dinners or...or...or something!

At the very least, Scorpius had expected that he'd have woken up to the smell of breakfast being made. Not an empty and cold bed and a lover who hadn't even left a note!

God damn him!

Scorpius sighed and turned away from the window and stomped into the kitchen. He needed tea.

As he put the pot on to boil and then opened the cupboards to decide what kind of tea he specifically needed, the front door opened silently and on even quieter footsteps, Albus Potter walked in, hoping his lover was pouting in bed as he was wont to do.

Except...Scorpius wasn't there. Rattling china led Albus to the kitchen where his lover was stretching to the top shelf to get the box of biscuits he hid from Albus. A lovely patch of skin was showing from under the night top Scorpius was wearing.

Well, nothing for this except to give his lover his surprise.

"Happy Christmas, lover," Albus said quietly.

Scorpius turned quickly, eyes wide, and he smiled...before frowning fiercely and tilting his chin up. "Come home, then? Had enough of your family?"

Ouch. Albus knew he deserved that. "Sorry, love. I promised my family I'd be there for lunch so I could get us some time alone tonight."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "And you didn't think to invite me?"

Albus winced. "...my mum said that unless I was bringing home a girl, I wasn't allowed to bring anyone."

Scorpius seemed to be boring a hole into Albus' head, but seemed to find what he'd been looking for. He sighed and opened his arms. "Sorry. So what's so important about tonight?"

Albus took the hug offered and leaned into Scorpius' ear. "Your present. It's tied with a red ribbon and it's on my person right now."

Scorpius' eyes went wide. "What?"

Albus smirked and deftly opened his trousers. "Happy Christmas!"

Scorpius choked and started laughing. "H-h-happy Christmas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's bryoneybrynn in 2009.


End file.
